


Wizards and Akiridions

by Shaladaze



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia: Wizards
Genre: Akiridion, One-Shot, Palm Reading, Wizard, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Douxie’s felt this strange force once before, and he still has no idea what it means.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Wizards and Akiridions

Archie was currently tucked between a couple of books in the window to take his afternoon nap, since the cat had to help his wizard counterpart at night he needed all the sleep he could get. Douxie smiles as he pets the cat in question, earning a pleased purr but nothing more.

He picks up one of the books stacked next to the cat and walks back into the bookstore, silently admiring the spell over the building. It was such a complex spell, one he had learned just before Merlin disappeared. The spell made it so he could use the space for more than one thing, as long as most of its base components were the same. The fireplace and built in bookshelves as well as the display cases in front were all the same but when he lifted the spell it turned into a typical wizard's lair. Two places existing in the same magical space as long as he wants them to.

He throws his hood up as a customer enters the store, the soft little bell sound alerting him to their presence, he lets them be. No magic wafted off of this person so they weren’t a threat.

“Excuse me?”

He turns, finally taking note of their familiar clothing, one of the regulars to this particular shop and most popularly known local goth. He grins at her, “Oh, I didn’t recognize it was you who walked in.” He gestures behind him, “I assume you’re here for your package?”

She smiles at him, “I must visit this store too much.”

He laughs as he guides her to the back, “I would say you’re here just enough. Give me a moment while I grab that, and feel free to browse the store, I think you’ll be particularly interested in some of our new arrivals.” With that he walks through the heavy curtain, his magic levitating a heavy box from off the top shelf so he doesn’t have to climb to get it. He double checks for her name before grabbing it and walking out.

“You have quite a heavy box today, are you going to need any help with it?” He hefts it onto the counter and drops it with a struggle.

She walks over to him with a few more books in her hands, “I’ll manage. Those were pre-paid for right?” He nods, “Great, I also want these.” She places the books next to the box.

He grins at her, “Always ready for a darker story than the last.” He scans the first book before his attention is abruptly dragged away from his task, something was pricking at the edge of his magic, something familiarly uncomfortable.

A hand waves in his face, “Earth to the creepy bookstore worker? Are you possessed?”

A laugh escapes him, “No, I’m afraid not. Something just caught my attention outside.”

She grunts in disappointment, “A shame, I’ve always wanted to see that.”

With a flourish, he finishes scanning her books before putting them in her provided cloth bag, “There you are milady, thank you for your business and I’ll make sure to let you know if we get any more books in stock on your next visit.”

She gives him a coy look, “You say that every time.”

He walks her to the door, “And I always deliver.” He holds the door open for her as she hauls out her large box. It was a wonder she could carry all those books but he supposed she did it often.

As he watches her go he steps out of the shop, maybe if he just-

“Luug!”

He turns to see that blonde girl from the cafe looking around frantically. He starts towards her a little worried, “Hey, who’s Luug?”

She scoffs, her body slumping before explaining, “My lost dog.”

He frowns, guilt quick to follow, “I’d help you out but I can’t leave the shop.” He gestures behind him.

Confusion radiates from her body language, “I thought you were a waiter?”

He waves his hands, “If you knew how little the people in this town tip, you’d know I need more than one job to make ends meet.” He tries to brush off the negative sentence, “But if you wanted I could try and read your palm to see into your future?”

She glances down at her hands, “Ughf, there are letters on my hand?”

He leans forwards as she holds up her palm a soft hum leaving him as he tries to interpret what he’s seeing. It was actually kind of weird for her palm, the lines unusually long or even curved differently than he was used to, “That’s quite the travel line. You take any big trips lately?”

Something dangerous sparks in her eyes, a defensive proverbial wall going up so fast he’s surprised she doesn’t get whiplash.

A barking in the distance grabs her attention away from him, “I’m about to take one now, bye!” And then she’s running across the street as fast as her feet will take her.

He shrugs, “Guess I should have seen that coming.”

He laughs at his own joke, almost writing off the whole thing as some weird interaction like at the cafe before the prickling from earlier vanishes. Irritated at himself for forgetting about it until just then, he whips back around to see if the teen was still nearby. When he can’t even hear the dog barking he walks back into the shop. Maybe he should pay more attention to the blonde girl, and learn her name while he was at it.


End file.
